


【主内梅】动物世界·鲸与豚

by Chavela



Series: 动物世界 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Dolphins & Whales, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 海豚是一种极其色情的动物①





	【主内梅】动物世界·鲸与豚

**Author's Note:**

> 足圈同人，cp主内梅，微苏梅/瓜梅/大小熊/伊布梅/金渣  
> 不要问我这几个人为什么会凑在一起，我也不知道🤔  
> 全员动物  
> 既然都不是人了，文中有的不符合科学道理的地方就请不要再纠结了😂  
> 脑洞源自之前看到的一个视频：一只海豚把一条鱼的头部咬掉之后把鱼身当成飞机杯（？）来自慰②（真的超级猥琐！！！！！😶）  
> 建议各位看官先看一眼末尾的注释（Emmmmm）  
> 应该是短篇

**人物设定 &各种鲸/豚体型对比（由小到大）及科普:** 

 

[小虎鲸 ](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%B0%8F%E8%99%8E%E9%AF%A8) （梅西）：

一种体型较小、较为不常见的鲸目海豚科动物，并非虎鲸的幼崽，但两者骨骼外形类似，因此得名

体长约2.2-2.4米

 

[宽吻海豚 ](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%AE%BD%E5%90%BB%E6%B5%B7%E8%B1%9A) （内马尔）：

一种常见的海豚

成年雄性体长2.5-3.9米

 

[领航鲸 ](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%A0%98%E8%88%AA%E9%AF%A8) （瓜迪奥拉）：

智商较高，常常跟着海里的船只，不停地在船头两边跳跃、引路，因此得名

体长约5-7米

 

[虎鲸 ](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%99%8E%E9%AF%A8) （苏亚雷斯）：

嘴巴细长，牙齿锋利，性情凶猛，善于进攻猎物，是海洋食物链最顶端的肉食动物之一

体长可达8-10米

 

[长须鲸 ](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%95%B7%E9%AC%9A%E9%AF%A8) （皮克）：

全球第二大的鲸类，也是现存第二大的动物，仅次于蓝鲸

体长约19-25米

 

[蓝鲸 ](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%93%9D%E9%B2%B8) （伊布拉希莫维奇）：

全球体型最大的鲸类，现存地球上生存体积最大的动物

体长可达33米

 

* * *

 

内马尔掉队①了。

 

他追着一只漂亮的小鱿鱼②游了一阵，然后一回头—— _他妈的豚③呢？？！_

 

他这一停顿，快到手的小鱿鱼也溜了。

 

内马尔今天也十分心塞。

 

_我的午饭，呜呜呜…_

 

但他并没有失落太久。

 

作为族群里最年轻、速度最快的海豚之一，他坚信，用不了多久，他就可以追上他的伙伴们。

 

他甩了甩尾巴，发出了呼唤。

 

一秒。

 

两秒。

 

三秒。

 

…没有回音。

 

内马尔开始有点慌了。

 

_卧槽，不会吧？我游了有这么远吗？？？_

 

他一个用力，跃出了水面。

 

碧蓝的海面上空无一物。

 

内马尔心里“咯噔”一声，赶紧朝自己来的方向疾速游去。

 

_难道我是被抛弃了吗？？？呜呜呜…你们好狠的心呐……_

 

“咦？”

 

他正暗自神伤着，突然听到右侧一百多米的位置传来一声短促的哨鸣。

 

他心里一喜，流线型的身子一扭，在水中竟像是毫无阻力一般，掉转方向便箭似的直奔那方向而去。

 

——那是一只比他还要小的海豚。

 

内马尔年龄不大，体型也不算大，在族群中属于中偏小的样子。但这只海豚竟然比他还要短上半米多。

 

_该不会是…雌性④吧…？_

 

再看“她”——腹部白白的，有着交错的纹路；背鳍高高立起，像一把小镰刀；唇边两道白色的线条，点缀得煞是好看。⑤

 

_噫，落单的雌性！老天有眼，今天就是本豚英雄救美的日子啦_  ～  _哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！_

 

内马尔感到生殖裂⑥处一阵骚动，阴茎已经不受控制地悄悄探出头来。

 

他羞赧了一秒，轻轻游过去，讨好地用阴茎蹭了蹭“雌性”的下腹部。

 

“这位美丽的小姐…”

 

然而他话音未落，一面尾鳍便扇到了他脸上。

 

“流氓！”

 

他口中“美丽的小姐”摆出攻击的姿势，气得浑身发抖。

 

_……日，脸好痛。_

 

“…我是男的！！！”

 

“……蛤？？？”

 

内马尔感到一阵迷惘。

 

“可是你…明明就比我小那么多…”

 

“我 **本来** 就长这么大 …”

“这可不能怪我啊…你作为雄性真的太小了…”

 

内马尔委屈道。

 

“ 我、他、妈、我、 **本、来、** 就、长、这、么、大！！！ ”

 

被误认为是雌性还一直被说“小”的那只已经要气炸了。

 

“…我们族群里还没成年的幼崽都比你大…”

 

内马尔依旧在嘟嘟囔囔。

 

“…你…”

 

内马尔一拍肚子：“糟了！！！你该不会还没成年吧？！！”

 

_…是可忍，孰不可忍。_

 

“哎呀哎呀，糟了！罪过啊…虽然我这一生放纵不羁对象多，但我从没想过对一只幼崽下手啊！…唉，爸爸妈妈，我对不起你们…呜呜呜呜呜……”

 

“我他妈的不是幼崽！！！我成年了！！！而且我一只小虎鲸为什么要跟你们宽吻海豚比体型？！！！”

 

一声无语。

 

两头尴尬。

 

_？？？_

 

“你…”内马尔颤抖着摇了摇脑袋，“…不好意思…你说你是啥？”

 

“我是小虎鲸。”

 

内马尔突然体会到了毛骨悚然是种怎样的感觉。

 

~~（作者：瞎说，你tm哪儿来的毛？）~~

 

_我刚刚…羞辱了一头虎鲸？？？_

 

_艹！！！！！！！！！！_

 

_妈的吓得老子鸡巴都缩回去了！！！！！_

 

内马尔定了定神，木然说了一句“打扰了”，转身就跑。

 

然而——

 

有的豚倒霉的时候连喝凉水都塞牙。

 

他刚想提速，迎头便撞上了一堵黑白交加的“肉墙”，震得他是眼冒金星。

 

一只体型跟他差不多大的海豹正死气沉沉地瞪着他。

 

“怎么了？…这是谁啊，Leo？”

 

一个低沉的声音响起，吓得内马尔一个激灵，整只豚僵在原地，只得直勾勾地盯着没了气息的海豹尸体，动也不敢动。

 

被称作“Leo”的小虎鲸没有回答问题，而是轻飘飘地游向那只死去的海豹，抱怨道：“Luis，你又抓这么大的食物回来…我都不知道该怎么下口…”

 

_…食…食物？？？_

 

内马尔小心翼翼地瞅了一眼周围晕开的血水，心底疯狂祈祷这两只可怕的生物不要把自己也当作食物了。

 

“喂，那边那个。”

 

——然而，事与愿违。

 

正当内马尔全心全意地想要做一只透明豚的时候，那只叫“Luis”的大虎鲸就刚好把注意力转移到了他身上。

 

_我说什么来着？…有的豚倒霉的时候…_

 

“那边那个，你要不要也来点儿？”

 

 

现在的情况就是这样，内马尔欢快地凑在一只虎鲸和一只小虎鲸之间，乐呵呵地跟他们一起瓜分着美味的猎物。

 

不过，与其说是三只豚的瓜分，不如说是内马尔一只豚的狼吞虎咽——毕竟，苏亚雷斯只是在把撕下来的肉块递给梅西，他自己一点没动，或者说是，他压根不屑于同两只“小动物”抢这一点点的餐食；而梅西呢，只是小口小口地啃着苏亚雷斯递给他的肉块，看不出有多饿的样子，反倒像是在品下午茶一般悠闲。

 

~~（作者：什么？什么下午茶？你们海里生活真滋润。）~~

 

哦，是的，他们已经互相交换了姓名。

 

内马尔得知，里奥·梅西是一只落单的小虎鲸，而路易斯·苏亚雷斯是一只离群的虎鲸，梅西偶然救下了被大王乌贼⑦缠住的苏亚雷斯，但因此受了伤，自那以后苏亚雷斯便一直跟在他身旁照顾他；还有，小虎鲸并不是虎鲸的幼崽，而是一个单独的物种，正常的体型就是比雄性宽吻海豚还要小的。

 

_……我终于明白为什么我说他“小”的时候他那么气愤了。_

 

内马尔尴尬地想。

 

_不过还好，至少不用担心他会长成Luis那个大胖子那么大。_

 

内马尔满意地点了点头。

 

_慢着！这是不是说明…我_ **_又_ ** _可以泡他了？！！_

 

 

饱暖思淫欲。

 

这五个字放在内马尔身上再合适不过了。

 

吃饱喝足的他又开始渐渐控制不住自己的欲望，全身都叫嚣着让他把“小兄弟”放出来好快活快活。

 

他鬼鬼祟祟地瞧了瞧四周。

 

_很好！Luis不在，Leo在打盹。_

 

_终于轮到本大爷大显神通了！_

 

内马尔“唰”地一下冲进在头顶盘旋的鱼群，  _一招毙命！_

 

他得意洋洋地叼着一尾鲱鱼⑧，晃着六亲不认的“步伐”，哼着小曲儿，在梅西靠着的岩石旁边找了个隐蔽的角落——然后把鱼给咬成了两截。

 

其实他并不饿。但他现在迫切需要点什么来纾解一下他的躁动。  _任何东西！_

 

_阿弥陀佛，上帝保佑。祝你下辈子投个好胎。_

 

内马尔默默祭奠了一下无端端失去生命的小鱼，然后解脱似的把挺立的生殖器插进了血淋淋的鱼身。

 

“嗯…啊…啊…Leo…Leo…”

 

他一边前后抽插着，一边偷偷打量梅西恬静的睡颜，小声地呼唤他的名字。

 

“…嗯？”

 

梅西迷迷糊糊地答应了一声，吓得内马尔动作一顿。

 

他小心翼翼地观察了一会儿，发现梅西只是在睡梦中下意识地反应，并没有真正清醒过来⑨，于是又放下心来继续磨蹭。

 

三两下后，一股磅礴的液体便从阴茎顶端喷射出来。大约十秒后，射精才停止。⑩

 

内马尔舒爽地抖了抖身子，回过头去，正对上梅西惊恐的目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①海豚是群居动物  
> ②鱿鱼是海豚最爱吃的食物之一  
> ③我想问到底是谁给海豚起的中文名，“海猪”到底是几个意思（迷惑.jpg）  
> ④雌性宽吻海豚长约1.9-2.1米，体型较雄性偏小  
> ⑤人们很容易将小虎鲸与其它海豚相混淆；小虎鲸头圆，没有突出的吻，背鳍高立于身体中央，呈镰状，胸鳍稍长，末端呈圆钝型，尾鳍中央有缺刻，成年个体长有白色的唇线，体侧的颜色比较浅，身体多有刮痕或其他咬痕，腹部往往是白色的，并于胸口处有锚状般的花纹  
> ⑥鲸豚类动物的生殖器在腹部后方一条叫“生殖裂”的开口里，当雄性兴奋时，阴茎会勃起，并从生殖裂伸出体外大约三分之二；由于水中交配较为困难，所以它们的阴茎都非常灵活，由强力的肌肉控制，还可以向多个方向弯曲，甚至能像不太灵敏的触手一样在雌性身上摸索  
> ⑦即巨乌贼，世界第一大软体动物/无脊椎动物，传说中挪威海怪的原型；和大型鲸豚类动物（如抹香鲸、虎鲸）相比，大王乌贼虽然体重上不占优势，但其触手可以封住鲸豚的喷气孔，使其窒息而死  
> ⑧我并不知道视频里那只海豚用的是哪种鱼，这里随便选了一种常见的海豚喜食的鱼类  
> ⑨虎鲸的左右半脑会交替休息，它们睡觉的时候一侧大脑处于深睡眠状态，另一侧则是“迷迷糊糊”的，仅能维持一些基本的身体机能  
> ⑩虽然海豚整个亲热的过程可以很长，但它们真正交配的时间往往只有几秒到十几秒钟（海豚的射精量很大，这几秒到十几秒的时间几乎都是在射精）；它们大部分的时间都花在其它的性行为上，比如口交，一头海豚会把吻部伸入另一头海豚的生殖裂中摩擦，有时候，好色的海豚还会把胸鳍末端伸入对方生殖裂中抚摸

**Author's Note:**

> ①海豚很会自慰；有文章表示，海豚会用活鳗鱼缠绕在其阴茎上进行自慰，还会把自己的阴茎放在一切坚硬的表面（如玻璃）来摩擦以获取快感（我：真tm是聪明呢🙃🙃🙃）  
> ②海豚是世界上为数不多的不以繁殖为目的（而是因为乐趣）而进行交配的动物；海豚天生具有无法遏制的性欲，随时发情，会强奸其他动物（例如海龟、小鲸、鲨鱼、自己的同类…甚至人类😨），也经常有群P、搞基等行为，其中宽吻海豚是目前所发现口味最重的一种，它们几乎在任何情况、任何群体中都可以发生性行为（这里的性行为并不一定指插入式的交配，也包括了爱抚等边缘性行为）


End file.
